


Неуместный вопрос

by Alliar



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: Когда Дирк задает ему этот смущающий, неловкий, во всех отношениях неуместный вопрос, Тодд мирно чистит зубы и рассматривает в зеркале свое угрюмое отражение. Он не давится зубной пастой. Он вешает полотенце мимо крючка и обреченно просит:— Повтори?И Дирк послушно повторяет:— Я спрашивал, спал ли ты когда-нибудь с парнями, Тодд?





	Неуместный вопрос

**Author's Note:**

> написано на холистический фест на дайри, на заявку: "Тодд/Дирк. Первый раз. По поведению Дирка сложно догадаться, каков его сексуальный опыт, и Тодд предполагает, что не особо большой (сам он с парнями еще не был), но выясняется, что Дирк более чем осведомлен в технике секса и гей-секса в частности, а так же раскрепощен и открыт новому. Дирк ведет, Тодд нервный и напряженный. Комфортинг со стороны Дирка. Рейтинг от R и выше. ХЭ"

Дирк задает этот неловкий и абсолютно неуместный вопрос, когда Тодд мирно чистит зубы и устало разглядывает в зеркале свое потрепанное, осунувшееся, угрюмое отражение.

«Пожалуй, — думает он, — этому парню не помешало бы поспать. Неделю или две. И чтобы никаких странностей и неожиданностей».

Парень в зеркале выглядит измотанным, Тодд бы даже сказал «заебанным», однако усталость, охватившая его после дела о поисках мальчика, путешествия в Вендимор и последующих событий, ни капли не похожа на сытую усталость после хорошего секса.

Поэтому вопрос Дирка застает его врасплох. Поначалу Тодд списывает услышанное на галлюцинации или странный приступ парарибулита. Однако Дирк бесцеремонно распахивает дверь ванной и, сложив руки на груди, нетерпеливо повторяет:

— Ты не слышал? Я думал, что спросил довольно громко. Из-за двери и шума воды вопрос мог прозвучать невнятно, так что...

Вынув изо рта зубную щетку и сплюнув пасту в раковину, Тодд заканчивает с умыванием и прижимает к лицу мягкое махровое полотенце. Дирк выглядит реальным. Его голос кажется реальным. И то, что он все еще стоит в дверях, покачиваясь с носков на пятки, тоже совершенно реально.

Поэтому Тодд обреченно выдыхает:

— Повтори?

Лицо Дирка выражает сложную смесь любопытства, смущения и напряжения, будто он сам жалеет, что открыл рот. И все-таки любезно повторяет, четко выговаривая каждую букву, словно беспокоится о том, чтобы в этот раз до Тодда точно дошло:

— Спал ли ты когда-нибудь с парнями, Тодд?

— Я надеялся, что мне послышалось, — хрипит он, вешая полотенце мимо крючка. — Черт возьми, Дирк, кто о таком спрашивает? И почему во множественном числе?

Сердце сначала подскакивает к горлу, а после проваливается в живот, да так там и остается. Тодд поднимает полотенце, искоса смотрит на Дирка и не удивляется тому, что тот выглядит скорее недоумевающим, чем пристыженным.

— Во всяком случае, не так внезапно, — уточняет Тодд.

— Что ж, — моргнув, подытоживает Дирк. — Теперь ты предупрежден, у тебя во рту нет зубной пасты, а между нами — двери, из-за которой ты мог не услышать... Итак...

— Ни слова, — он вскидывает руку, и Дирк действительно замолкает. — Дирк, я...

— Да или нет, Тодд, это простой вопрос, не предполагающий вариантов. Если, разумеется, не задумываться, считать ли за секс с парнем пьяный секс или секс без проникновения, или, возможно, секс с переодева...

— Слишком много слова «секс», Дирк, — предупреждающе тянет Тодд и пробирается мимо него в коридор.

Тот преследует его до самой кухни. Постороннее присутствие ощущается кожей, как фантомное прикосновение, причем сразу везде. Не будь Тодд так безобразно влюблен, и не напрягся бы от этого глупого разговора, который Дирк по непонятной причине вздумал завести. Это ужасно, потому что между ними было многое: путешествия во времени и в параллельный мир, ссоры и примирения, потеря надежды и ее обретение, взаимопомощь, и Тодд... просто не может. Все, что между ними было помимо дружеских отношений — необъяснимая близость. Взгляды, заставляющие гореть лицо. Единственный поцелуй, когда оба здорово набрались и решили, что это отличная идея.

Точнее, Дирк решил, а Тодд почему-то решил его не разубеждать.

Ошибкой было думать, что это никак не отразится на их отношениях, и поэтому Тодд лелеет это воспоминание, как самое дорогое. Ему чертовски понравилось, но он знает, что этого больше не повторится.

У него нет намерения выворачиваться наизнанку, развлекая Дирка рассказами о сексе. Тем более, когда у него даже с девчонками уже давно ничего не было, о парнях и говорить нечего. 

Он заваривает чай, спиной чувствуя присутствие Дирка на кухне, и старается успокоиться, только руки подрагивают и сердце колотится так больно и сильно, что вот-вот пробьет ребра.

— Не подумал бы, что для тебя это настолько... трудная тема, — осторожно произносит Дирк, садясь за стол.

Тодд не оборачивается, продолжая колдовать над чаем, но рано или поздно придется это сделать. Он напряженно прислушивается к звукам: к шороху одежды, к шуршанию конфетной обертки, к тихому задумчивому хмыканью. Словно наяву видит, как Дирк закидывает конфету в рот и жмурится от удовольствия. А потом облизывается, и очень хочется повторить это движение языком, и... черт.

— Не трудная, — отзывается он, поворачиваясь с двумя исходящими паром чашками. — Ты выбираешь странные моменты для подобных разговоров. И... нет, я ни разу не спал с парнями. С парнем. Черт, ты понял. У меня никогда не было однополого...

Он замолкает и громко вздыхает, чувствуя себя нелепым и жалким.

Дирк наблюдает за ним внимательно, словно пытается разгадать ребус, и следующий вопрос почти не шокирует, учитывая, с чего начался этот глупый разговор.

— И ни разу не думал о такой возможности?

— Чего ты хочешь, Дирк? — устало интересуется Тодд, садясь напротив.

Наполненная чаем чашка обжигает при прикосновении, и он поспешно сует пальцы в рот. Господи, как он устал.

— Знаешь, о чем я сейчас думаю? — продолжает он, тряся кистью в воздухе. — О том, чтобы проспать пару недель, а после найти работу. Что Аманда снова черт знает где. Что устал и сам уже не помню, когда последний раз занимался сексом, а когда целовался с Фарой, вспоминал тот наш пьяный поцелуй... боже, что я несу.

Дирк молча пьет чай, поглядывая на него, и никак не комментирует это невольное признание. Похоже, любопытство удовлетворено — прекрасно, еще один неловкий разговор в копилку уже состоявшихся. Тодд устал считать их еще на первом десятке, и потому готов махнуть рукой. Дирк странный, не стоит измерять его по стандартам обычных людей. Его поступки невозможно предугадать, как и ход мыслей — Дирк для этого слишком хаотичный.

И причина для такого жгучего любопытства по отношению к его возможным партнерам тоже может быть абсолютно проста и понятна, но только на взгляд Дирка. Между ними всегда проскальзывало что-то, еще до того глупого и ненужного поцелуя, и сейчас Тодд боится даже думать, что творится в голове его друга.

Это невозможно игнорировать. Взгляды и растущее между ними напряжение неоднозначно намекают на большее, поэтому вопрос о сексе звучит несвоевременно, но не сказать, что неожиданно или совсем не к месту.

Тодд подозревает, что в Черном Крыле некому было воспитывать Дирка, обсуждать с ним интимные темы и вести доверительные беседы. На минуту становится стыдно, потому что у него вряд ли есть настолько близкий друг сейчас. Кроме Тодда. Проблема в том, что Дирк зачастую выбирает не те моменты.

Это скользкая дорожка, но Тодд, угрюмо уничтожая несладкий обжигающий чай, думает лишь о том, что сболтнул слишком много. Наверное, не стоило поддерживать тему, но трудно контролировать, что говоришь, когда все еще балансируешь на грани нервного срыва. Теперь Дирк решит, что Тодд ненормальный даже по его, и без того размытым, меркам.

В его фантазиях, стыдных и горячих, как пекло, Дирк неловок и открыт новому. Трудно представить себе человека, у которого такие проблемы с друзьями и привязанностями, имеющего обширный опыт в постельных делах.

Поэтому, когда Дирк вдруг со стуком ставит чашку на стол, поднимается и становится рядом с Тоддом, нависая над ним, тот может только отставить чай в сторону и непонимающе приподнять брови:

— Если это слишком — прости. Мне действительно надо выспаться, тогда я перестану так неадекватно реаги...

Договорить у него не получается, потому что Дирк со смертельно серьезным лицом наклоняется еще ниже, а потом со знанием дела и явным удовольствием целует, прерывая поток сумбурных извинений. Тодд вздрагивает и замирает, когда теплые ладони обнимают его лицо, гладят скулы, а подвижный язык размыкает губы.

Он отвечает на поцелуй, не успев задуматься. Не успев решить, стоит ли это делать. Подчиняется на автомате, просто потому что это приятно, и у него правда давно ничего такого не было, и это Дирк, и...

— Что не так, Тодд? — Дирк выпрямляется и внимательно разглядывает его, будто выискивая что-то в глазах, в выражении лица, в изумленно округленных губах.

Беспокойство в его глазах мешается с напряжением и чем-то таким, чему Тодд пока не в состоянии подобрать названия, и сам он выглядит, словно между ними только что не произошло ничего странного. Подумаешь, друг поцеловал друга. Случается со всеми, постоянно, даже упоминания не стоит.

У Тодда снова колотится сердце. Он сидит за столом, руки так дрожат, что это, наверное, заметно со стороны.

Тодд смотрит снизу вверх на Дирка, который выглядит как человек, пренебрегающий простыми чувственными удовольствиями, и пытается понять, в чем же еще он мог так жестоко просчитаться.

Потому что целуется Дирк, будто знает об удовольствиях абсолютно все, в том числе как довести человека до оргазма, не прикасаясь к нему руками. И это даже в сравнение не идет с тем первым разом, изучающим, пьяным, веселым и безопасным.

Слова замирают на кончике языка, так и не сумев сорваться в воздух, и во взгляде Дирка вдруг появляется понимание. Он отступает на шаг и краснеет, краснеет настолько ярко, глупо и нелепо, что Тодд сразу верит в реальность происходящего: это не приступ, не сон, не дурная фантазия.

Дирк его только что поцеловал, причем добровольно, на трезвую голову, и им придется с этим жить. Теперь только Тодду решать, что случится дальше — еще один неловкий разговор и попытки замять случившееся или продолжение, которого они, похоже, желают оба.

Язык слушается с трудом, поэтому Тодд выдавливает:

— Я... не ожидал. Ты серьезно?

Дирк бросает на него острый взгляд и поджимает губы.

— Серьезно что, Тодд? Поцеловал тебя? Да, я вложил в это всю серьезность, которую только у себя нашел. Или, может, ты спросишь...

— Не хочешь повторить? — выдыхает он, и Дирк замирает на полуслове. — И продолжить?

Тодду стыдно предлагать такое — раньше у него получалось гораздо легче. Раз между двумя проскакивает искра, сразу понятно, к чему идет. С Дирком... с ним сложно.

Неловко проговаривать очевидные, в общем-то, вещи. Объяснять свои действия и направлять, а в том, что это делать придется, он не сомневается.

Неспроста же Дирк задал дурацкий вопрос о сексе с парнями.

О таком не спрашивают, когда сами знают, что делать.

Тодд поднимается из-за стола, неловко цепляя ногой стул, и тот с грохотом валится на пол. А потом подходит к Дирку, и тот смотрит на него настороженно и жадно, и именно эта жадность решает все. Он подается вперед и вверх, мягко прихватывает чужие теплые губы, закрывает глаза, ощущая прикосновение горячей ладони на шее. В нутро плещет жаром, когда Дирк перехватывает контроль. Он целует ласково, никакой торопливости, позволяет приспособиться. Он целует так обстоятельно и спокойно, словно все время мира у них в руках. Кажется, это длится вечность, и хочется, чтобы она не заканчивалась.

Однако им приходится оторваться друг от друга, и Тодд судорожно втягивает воздух. Дирк смотрит на него сверху вниз, его глаза мягко светятся в электрическом желтоватом свете кухни, а улыбающиеся губы такие яркие, что хочется потрогать пальцами.

Одна ладонь по-прежнему удерживает Тодда за шею и мягко поглаживает кожу у кромки волос, а вторая замерла на спине, между лопаток, и наверняка ловит бешеный перестук сердца.

Тодд все ждет, когда же накатит неловкость, ощущение неправильности происходящего, когда накроет стыд, когда захочется отвести взгляд и пробормотать что-то среднее между «забудь» и «не нужно было, прости».

— По-моему, стоило сделать это уже давно, — негромко замечает Дирк. 

Его рука спускается ниже, замирает на пояснице, нажимает, заставляя Тодда прижаться ближе, и он задыхается.

Ни неловкости, ни стыда, ни желания прекратить. Даже здравый смысл, который только и спасает его в самых наимерзейших ситуациях, загадочно молчит. Словно происходящее — нормально.

Черт, это...

Он не способен объяснить, что в этом такого необыкновенного. Он далеко не девственник, у него есть опыт, но почему-то именно это ощущение — когда рядом кто-то выше и шире — заставляет чувствовать себя напряженным и одновременно предвкушающим. Как ребенок перед Рождеством.

Он сглатывает и проваливается во взгляд Дирка, выжидающий, настороженный и — вот оно. Страх, прячущийся на глубине. Это неожиданно придает сил.

— Может, лучше в спальню? — хрипит он, и страх из взгляда Дирка уходит.

Сразу же.

В спальне темно, но Тодд не решается включить верхний свет или хотя бы ночник. Да, он хочет рассмотреть Дирка, запомнить не только на ощупь, но что-то его останавливает: не то неожиданный приступ стеснения, не то железобетонная уверенность, что Дирк будет против. Это странно, потому что Дирк всегда остается Дирком: бесцеремонным, нахальным и понятия не имеющим, что означает фраза «личное пространство», так чего стесняться, но Тодд все равно не рискует.

Это не похоже на сцену из фильма, где герои валятся на постель и набрасываются друг на друга, и все получается с первого раза, без неловких фраз и возни в поисках удобного положения. Тодд знает: секс вещь довольно неловкая, а секс с Дирком... фантазия сбоит, отказываясь проигрывать в воображении эту картину.

Они раздеваются, отвернувшись друг от друга, и когда Тодд берется за резинку трусов, Дирк прижимается к нему со спины, высокий, горячий и очевидно голый, потому что Тодд чувствует его поясницей. От одной мысли об этом бросает в жар, а кожа покрывается мурашками. Его протряхивает с головы до ног, руки слабеют, и он напрягается, каменея, пока Дирк подцепляет кончиками пальцев резинку и спускает трусы на бедра.

— Не нервничай, — говорит он весело, и Тодд скрипит зубами, проглатывая ругательства.

— Ты украл мою фразу, — цедит он и задыхается, когда Дирк кладет теплую ладонь на поджавшийся живот, а потом ниже, сжимает пальцы кольцом вокруг члена и медленно ведет сначала вверх, почти закрывая головку кожей, а потом вниз.

От уверенной, крепкой хватки перебивает дыхание, и поэтому Тодд едва сдерживает стон, дергаясь навстречу. Слишком ярко, слишком сильно, слишком... все — слишком. От мысли, что это Дирк прижимается к нему грудью и животом, что это его рука, что это его дыхание шевелит волосы на затылке, подкашиваются ноги.

— Почему? — спрашивает Дирк таким тоном, словно обсуждает погоду. — Если говорить откровенно, то из нас двоих именно у меня больше опыта. А значит, в роли понимающего партнера сегодня я.

— У тебя... что? — выдыхает Тодд, стараясь не дергаться от каждого прикосновения, и Дирк наклоняется, чтобы коснуться губами уха:

— Я, Тодд, умею удивлять людей.

И после этой фразы все идет к черту.

Нет, они не валятся на постель спутанным комком конечностей. Они мостятся, пристраиваются, а потом Дирк недвусмысленно подталкивает его, и Тодд сдается. Да к черту, решает он обреченно, потому что куда хуже? Дирк любит повторять, что все в этом мире связано, так кто знает, может, эта срань происходила с ними только чтобы они, именно они двое, оказались в одной постели. Чтобы Дирк двигался, очевидно наслаждаясь каждой секундой, а Тодд, напряженный как оголенный провод, невольно расслабился.

Он сам выбирает эту позу в надежде, что так будет легче, и теперь жалеет об этом, потому что чувствует себя открытым до предела, особенно, когда Дирк подсовывает под него подушку и заставляет вздернуть бедра. У Тодда горит лицо, и он утыкается в сложенные руки, и только вздрагивает от аккуратных, но не робких прикосновений. Дирк разминает спину, массирует мышцы, давит на напряженные узлы, заставляет расслабиться. Его дыхание становится все тяжелее, а руки — ласковее. Тодд теряет счет времени, плавится в прикосновениях, захлебывается ощущениями и чувствами. У него ни разу не было вот так. Поэтому не сразу понимает, что Дирк не двигается слишком долго, а потом куда-то тянется, и...

— Это что, смазка? — глупо спрашивает он, щурясь в темноте.

Дирк наклоняется над ним, нависая на одной руке, и показывает тюбик. Определенно смазка. Откуда...

— Ты в самом деле думал, что я так и буду ходить вокруг да около? — недоверчиво интересуется Дирк, словно одна эта мысль для него оскорбительна.

— Никогда бы не поверил, что ты действительно заявишься в аптеку и купишь... черт! — выдыхает Тодд, прерываясь на полуслове, потому что раздается щелчок крышечки, и.

И.

Дирк заставляет его еще шире развести бедра, выставляет напоказ, до предела обнаженным, и Тодд искренне радуется, что его лица не видно.

— Не волнуйся, я знаю, что делать, — произносит Дирк с пугающей уверенностью. — Знаешь, Тодд, для человека, ни разу не трахавшегося с парнем, ты просто невероятно придирчив.

— Я не... Трахавшегося? Откуда ты только... Что за...

— У меня был секс, — вздыхает Дирк, возясь позади него. — Достаточно много, чтобы заявить: замолчи и получай удовольствие. Это не больно, поверь. Ну, может, сначала немного больно, но потом-то уж точно хорошо.

— У меня был анальный секс, — скрипит Тодд, начиная нервничать.

— То есть, с парнями ты все же спал?

— С девушками тоже можно этим заниматься, — раздраженно поясняет Тодд.

Если бы он не был так сильно возбужден, то... он сам не знает. По нервам словно бежит живое горящее пламя, кончить хочется настолько, что плевать, лишь бы уже...

— Разумеется, — бормочет Дирк, прикасаясь к нему смазанными пальцами. — «Этим».

Прикосновение теплое. Вот почему он так долго возился — согревал смазку. Тодд не знает, что чувствовать по этому поводу.

Это скользко, немного щекотно и... скользко. Особенно когда пальцы слишком легко, практически без сопротивления проникают внутрь. Дирк дышит сосредоточенно и тихо, и поглаживает его второй рукой по отставленной ягодице. Тодд старается не подаваться, не напрашиваться на ласку, почувствовать дискомфорт от движений внутри — и не может. Да, пальцы ощущаются странно, но смазки так много, и Дирк такой осторожный, что это даже не неудобно — просто странно.

— Только знаешь, в чем разница, Тодд? — прерывает молчание Дирк, поглаживая изнутри, размеренно вталкивая в него пальцы, разминает, растягивает податливые мышцы.

Это как медленно приближающаяся лавина. Сухой жар, растекающийся внутри, от живота и дальше. Тодду безумно хочется сжать член, но он терпит, потому что иначе все закончится слишком быстро.

— В чем? — с трудом выдыхает он.

Голос хриплый и глухой, словно он разучился говорить, полностью сосредоточившись на ощущениях и звуках. На распирающем жаре внутри — и прохладном воздухе снаружи. На тепле рук Дирка, на звуке дыхания, на гуле бегущего по проводам электричества, на бормотании включенного в зале и позабытого телевизора.

Судя по скользким звукам, Дирк добавляет еще смазки. Она хлюпает, пока тот неторопливо, позволяя прочувствовать каждое мелкое, почти до боли сильное и тягучее движение, растягивает его, готовя для себя. И Тодд тонет, падает, растворяется. У него дрожат ноги, и он с трудом представляет, что будет, когда Дирк закончит с подготовкой.

Он с трудом представляет, что это происходит с ним.

И если это очередной чертов приступ — что ж, пусть они все будут такими.

— Мужчина способен получить удовольствие, если партнер знает, что делает, — произносит Дирк, и его голос срывается, когда Тодд вдруг дергается от резкого, пронзительного ощущения, которое протряхивает до кончиков пальцев и идет изнутри. — А я, не сочти за хвастовство, определенно знаю.

— Сделай так еще, — выдыхает Тодд.

Он боится оглянуться, боится увидеть лицо, однако голос Дирка теплый и лишь немного насмешливый:

— Слышал о массаже простаты?

— У меня сейчас все упадет, — обещает он, вздрагивая.

— Нет, если я продолжу, ты кончишь, — серьезно сообщает Дирк. — Причем довольно быстро. Не подумай, в этом весь смысл, просто я слишком давно этого хотел, чтобы позволить тебе соскочить так скоро.

— Давно?..

— Ты даже не представляешь, — подтверждает Дирк, наклоняясь и касаясь губами его спины. — Так что сейчас я вытащу пальцы. Может стать немного больно, но я буду аккуратен.

Чуть повернув голову, Тодд ловит его взгляд, горячечный и болезненный, и переводит глаза ниже. Он давно привык к темноте, поэтому отчетливо видит Дирка, обрисованного тенями и слабым светом, льющимся от окна. Его член, ровный, потемневший от прилившей крови, лежит на бедре, и, наверное, Дирку очень тяжело сдерживаться.

Пока Дирк возится с презервативом, Тодд выдыхает, чувствуя, как волнение спиралью скручивается в животе. Это предвкушение, смешанное с осознанием, что Дирк хотел этого. Именно этого, чтобы чертова Вселенная свела их тут, потных, голых и возбужденных.

От этой мысли накрывает коротким приступом паники, и тут Дирк возвращается.

Он втискивается внутрь медленно и неумолимо, стекает вниз по спине, накрывая собой, словно волной. И после пальцев этого слишком много. Тодд раскрывает рот, с беззвучным всхлипом принимая в себя член, стискивая кулаки, потому что это неожиданно сильно, распирающе и не так уж приятно, почти больно.

И эта боль отрезвляет, даже заставляет пожалеть об испытанном раньше желании, побуждает захотеть повернуть назад... но Дирк вытягивается над ним на руках, касается лбом затылка и жарко, дрожаще выдыхает:

— Почти, Тодд, пожалуйста, потерпи, я сейчас, расслабься... я... так тесно сжимаешь, пожалуйста, расслабься, я не выдержу. Я...

Его голос ломкий и жалобный, руки дрожат по обе стороны от Тодда, он сам похож на вибрирующую напряженную струну. Тодда вдруг накрывает невероятной волной жара.

Он проталкивает вниз руку, чтобы подрочить, сжимает член, пока Дирк шепчет в затылок ласковые глупости и целует, умоляя расслабиться. Совсем скоро его бедра касаются поднятых ягодиц Тодда, и тот трется виском о его запястье, пока Дирк бормочет:

— Тодд-Тодд-Тодд...

И начинает двигаться, поначалу неторопливо, осторожно, явно боясь причинить боль... а после очевидно срывается, вздрагивает и толкается то слишком быстро, то слишком глубоко, в неровном, непредсказуемом ритме. Это слишком, Тодд не успевает поймать удовольствие, зарождающееся в основании позвоночника, дрожью стекающее по спине. Он прогибается под Дирком, покачивается вместе с ним, даже, кажется, пытается успокоить — трудно сказать, вслух или мысленно.

Но в какой-то момент Дирк вдруг замирает над ним, глубоко вздыхает и хрипит:

— Долго не продержусь. Сначала ты.

Он словно берет себя в руки. Отстраняется, кладет ладони на бедра, притягивая к себе, и вдруг начинает вбиваться — ритмично, монотонно, безжалостно и очень глубоко. Из Тодда моментально выбивает дыхание и все, что он может, это подстроиться под Дирка, сжимая себя, планомерно доводя до разрядки.

Все происходит быстро, в какой-то момент ощущений становится слишком много, и он застывает, чувствуя, что срывается за край. Бедра дрожат, он весь дрожит, под животом растекается мокрое пятно, а сам он, кажется, превращается в один сплошной оголенный нерв.

Дирк тоже замирает с ним, позволяя прийти в себя, а потом в несколько сильных, на грани боли, движений, догоняет.

Он укладывается рядом с Тоддом, осторожно, словно древний старик, и смотрит с таким выражением на подвижном лице, что становится одновременно смешно и неловко. На Тодда никто никогда не смотрел так, как смотрит сейчас Дирк.

Поразительная смесь тепла, нежности, удивления и смятения, это невозможно описать словами, это чувствуется огромной волной, которая сбивает с ног и разбивает о камни.

Тодд облизывает пересохшие губы и первый тянется за поцелуем.

Им еще о многом придется поговорить, он в этом уверен. Он многое хочет разузнать, и что-то подсказывает, что Дирк позволит.

Сейчас они медленно изучают друг друга губами — это не первый их поцелуй и далеко не последний.

После, когда они соберутся спать, Дирк улыбнется и торжественно произнесет:

— Неделю спокойного сна объявляю открытой.

— Больше никакого секса? Только сон? — лениво уточнит Тодд.

— Размечтался, — фыркнет Дирк, закрыв глаза. — Поправка: неделю спокойного сна и бурного секса. Никак иначе.

— Да будет так, — согласится Тодд, улыбаясь.

И это будет самая замечательная неделя в его жизни. Первая, но далеко не единственная.


End file.
